


Két angyal, két vadász avagy négyesben könnyebb

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angyal!Gadréel, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Ember!Castiel, Ember!Gadréel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Részletes erotikus leírások, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vadász!Cole, angyal!Castiel, enyhe NSFW art, némi - enyhe dub - con szex / semmi durva, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole tragédiája. Dean összevész Castiellel, aki megelégelve dühöngését magára hagyja. Cas megmenti egy társát. Cole segítséget kér Deantől. <br/>Az angyalok menekülésük közben, egy régi elhagyatott szörnyvadász- házban, egymásba gabalyodnak egy szexdrogos ital hatására,  és valami hasonló történik a két vadásszal is csak épp közönséges alkohol miatt. Az angyalok a régi vadászházban rábukkannak négy titokzatos gyűrűre, ami segít nekik kimászni a bajból, és hogy megmenthessék a hozzájuk "rendelt" két vadászt. A gyűrűk pedig lelki köteléket hoznak köztük létre. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Játszódik:  
> SPN Alternatív Univerzum kb. tizedik szezonjában.
> 
> Sam nincs Deannel - elvesztette. 
> 
> Fontos:  
> Deanen nincs Káin pecsétje - eléggé dühös "folyton" anélkül is...

COLE úgy érezte hánynia kell. Szobáról szobára járt páni félelemmel. Mindenhol dulakodás nyoma, és vér, vér, vér. Próbálta bemagyarázni magának, hogy a felesége és a fia sikeresen megszökött, de valahol mélyen a szívében tudta, hogy csak áltatja magát.

Felrohant az emeletre, kétségbe esetten szólongatva szeretteit, és akkor meglátta...  
Térdre rogyott, előre görnyedt. A tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő, csak kapkodott utána és úgy érezte, mintha tövestől tépték volna ki a szívét. A gyomra összeszorult. Öklendezni kezdett. 

Keserű epe tolult fel a torkán. Egyre csak ezt hajtogatta magában: "Istenem neeeeeee, könyörgöm, csak ezt neeee... miért????? Miért őket vetted el?????"  
... azt kívánta: bárcsak ő halt volna meg.

Nem tudta hogyan tette, de a közeli kis erdőben halotti máglyát épített, rátette a két lepedőbe burkolt testet, és meggyújtotta azt. Hosszasan nézte a lángokat, - egyfajta transzban - majd mikor már alig hamvadt, elszakította a tekintetét. Visszament a házba összecsomagolni. Bezárt és lezárt mindent, aztán a szükségesnek ítélt holmiját a dzsipjébe hajította, és hátat fordított az egész múltjának.

Az egy másik élet volt, most pedig már nem maradt neki semmi.  
Egyfolytában automataként vezetett, minél messzebb akart kerülni innen. Mire józan esze jelentkezett, egy motel parkolójában állt a sötétségben. Nem tudta hány óra lehet, de úgy döntött kivesz egy szobát. Mintha kiesett volna az agyából az idő: arra eszmélt, hogy a zuhany alatt áll ruhátlan, s bár a víz kellemes meleg, őt egyfolytában a hideg leli. Lecsorgó könnyeit elmosta a víz. A csempének dőlve lecsúszott a zuhanytálcába, most már teljesen rázta a testét a zokogás.

Hat hónappal később:

Colenak egyetlen célja maradt: elkapni a rohadék szörnyeket, akik ezt tették vele és a családjával. Azóta ugyanolyan nomád életet élt, mint a Winchester fivérek. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy pontosan miért, de meg kellett találnia őket. Kapcsolatba lépett néhány vadásszal, tőlük hallotta: Dean is elvesztette Samet.  
Tisztában volt azzal a ténnyel, hogy Dean Winchester a vadászok közt olyan, akár egy Delta Force kommandós: a legeslegjobb. Ha valaki, ő aztán segíthet pontot tenni az ügye végére. Hogy aztán mi lesz? Azt még nem tudta. Lépésenként kell haladni. Ha odaér, majd átmegy azon a hídon is... vagy épp onnan veti alá magát a mélybe.

***

Dean iszonyatosan dühösnek érezte magát.  
Legszívesebben tört és zúzott volna, aztán szabadjára engedte ez irányú vágyát.  
\- Caaaaaaas! - süvített a hangja - A picsába... - tette hozzá még, kisebb hangerővel.  
Végignézett a motelszobán. Mintha egy mini tornádó söpört volna végig. Az öklének bütykei véresek voltak néhány falra mért ütéstől, de nem érezte, hogy csontja törött volna.

Testében még vibrált az indulat, ezért megkereste a csomagjában a whiskeys üveget és meghúzta. Aztán megint és újra. Tompítani akarta lelke háborgó fájdalmát. Cas itt hagyta őt, és ő nem tehetett semmit. Sejtelme sem volt róla hová teleportált.

Tudta, hogy nem kellett volna indulatosan és számon kérően ordibálnia vele a legutolsó vadászatuk során... mégis megtette.

Csak azt érezte: képtelen megállítani a belsejéből áramló szitkokat, egészen addig, míg az angyala megelégelte, és lelépett.

Sikerült tompára innia magát.  
\- Rohadt angyalok. - motyogta, majd a rumlis szobában végig dőlt az ágyon, és hamarosan mély álomba merült.

***

Castiel úgy érezte: időre van szüksége.  
Nem ezt érdemelte a vadásztól... akiért feladott mindent, fellázadt az övéi ellen, és bukott angyallá vált. Mégis úgy érezte: megérte, s ha tehetné, végig csinálná érte újra.

Dean volt számára a minden. Szerette a mosolyát, ahogy a szél beleborzolt a hajába, a mohazöld szemeit és hát a mosolyát. Amikor igazán, szívből nevetett, szinte beragyogta az egész lényét.

...De nehezen viselte mikor - látszólag - ok nélkül bántotta, szidalmazta és piszkálta őt.  
Az esetek nagy részében lepergett róla ez az egész. Elfogadta, hogy Dean bizonyos helyzetekben így viselkedik. Viszont adódtak alkalmak, amikor a tűrésének a határára ért.  
Ez a mostani helyzet egy ilyen volt.

Miután elteleportált Deantől, úgy döntött túrázni fog, s ehhez szerzett hátizsákot, és belepakolt mindent, amit szükségesnek vélt - enni és innivalót is, amióta egyszer emberré vált, ez szokásává lett, nem hagyta ki a jókora ezüst kést, egy nagy doboz kősót, egy fűrészelt csövű Winchestert (erről persze eszébe jutott Dean, meg hogy ez az egész milyen ironikus, de nem fordult vissza), festék sprayt - ha úgy adódna, hogy démoncsapdát kellene festeni - és persze egy kényelmes hálózsákot is. Az angyalok ugyan nem alszanak, és nem fáznak, de ő mindenre fel akart készülni. 

Szabad térre vágyott, s az erdő ahol jelenleg sétált, épp megfelelt a céljának. Ahogy járta a rengeteget, hirtelen rosszullét tört rá. Összegörnyedt, és a halántékához kapott.  
Valakit az övéi közül kínoznak. Itt a közelben, ezt tisztán érezte. Nem tudta érzékelni, hogy melyik testvére lehet az áldozat, de egy dologban biztos volt. Segítenie kell, mégpedig azonnal.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas kiszabadítja Gadréelt. Cole megtalálja Deant, és segít neki egy küzdelemben, s lassacskán kezdi érteni, hogy az idősebb Winchester fiú miért olyan, amilyen, valamint olyan titok nyomára jut, amit talán nem is akart tudni...  
> (némi dub-con szex - de semmi durvaság)  
> Az angyalok is rátalálnak egy furcsa italra, ami érdekes hatással lesz rájuk...  
> (s ismét laza dub-con szex - és még mindig nem durva)

Az angyal egy kereszthez hasonlatos asztalon feküdt, - amennyire látta valami barlangban - végtagjai leszíjazva, egy-egy pánt a nyakánál, és a derekánál. Vérben és izzadtságban fürdött, testén számtalan apró, ám felettébb fájdalmas vágással. A szörny aki kínozta, mestere lehetett a szakmájának.

A penge újra és újra végig hasított a bőrén s ilyenkor a sebein keresztül - ha elég mélyre sikeredett a vágás - felragyogott az angyali lénye.  
\- Érdekes - motyogta a lény - felettébb lenyűgöző... újra megkérdezem: mi vagy te?

A megkínzott angyal összeszorította egy vékony vonallá a száját. Castiel ekkor lépett elő szinte a semmiből, és angyalpengéjét a szörnyeteg torkába mártotta.  
\- Neked az már úgyis mindegy, te seggfej... - sziszegte még áldozata fülébe. A pengét kirántotta és megpördült, hátha több lény is előkerül, de nem jelent meg egy sem.  
Castiel odalépett a szíjakkal ellátott asztalhoz, és meglepetten konstatálta, hogy Gadréel fekszik rajta.

De igazából most nem ez a legfontosabb, hanem hogy pillanatok alatt eltűnjenek innen. Villámgyorsan levagdosta a fogva tartó szíjakat, segített Gadréelnek lekászálódni az asztalról, aztán elteleportált vele.

***

Cole végre megtudta biztos forrásból, hogy éppen hol tartózkodik Dean, de arról is volt sejtése, ha nem épp a kellő időben fogja megtalálni, akkor elutasításban lehet része. Ezért úgy döntött, megvárja, míg Dean vadászni indul, és ha a segítségére siet, több esélye van arra, hogy elnyerje az idősebb Winchester bizalmát, vagy legalább is azt, hogy ne küldje el a francba.

Hallott Dean morózusságáról, hogy mióta Sam nincs vele, még nehezebben kezelhető mint eddig. A többi vadász főleg emiatt kerülte. Akikkel viszonylag jóban volt, megosztott infókat és tanácsokat, de jobb szerette, ha békén hagyják.

Az információk közt szerepelt az is, hogy ennek ellenére – általában – nincs egyedül a vadászatai alatt. Kíváncsivá tette a tény: ki lehet az, aki kibírja a hullámzó kedélyállapotú vadász mellett?

A dzsip mélyére húzódott, és várt. Türelmesnek kell lennie, ezt az egyet már régen megtanulta a haditengerészetnél. Körülbelül tíz perc múlva ott termett Dean, és kirángatta a kocsiból.

\- Mi a fészkes fenét keresel itt, Cole? kémkedsz utánam?  
\- Dehogy, Deano eszemben sincs, csak gondoltam megvárom amíg vadászni mész, és én hozzád csapódhatok. … Segítened kell – bukott még ki belőle rövid szünet után.

Dean emeltebb hangon ingerülten válaszolt:  
\- Baszki pajti, hogy te is ezzel a szarsággal jössz? Mi a faszom van itt, hogy mindenkire rájött a picsoghatnék? – közelebb hajolva Colehoz viszont ezt suttogta – Majd később cimbi, most figyelj: mert helyzet van!

Cole villámgyorsan körülnézett, de nem vett észre semmi gyanúsat.  
Dean tovább játszotta a szerepét:

\- Na tudod mit, nem hiába autókáztál eddig, gyere be, meghívlak egy italra. – azzal barátian átkarolta Cole vállát, miközben azt susogta: vámpírok… legalább négyen vannak, 2, 5, 8 és 11 óránál… van machetéd? 

\- Persze, a dzsekim alatt…  
\- Jóóóó. – súgta vissza elismerően Dean. Nem játszott tovább, mert a vámpírok szorítottak a gyűrűjükön, ahogy egyre közelebb nyomultak feléjük, így Dean hangosan utasíthatta már Colet.  
\- Csak a fejüket, hogy meg ne sántuljanak!  
\- Mi?  
\- A fejüket vágd le egyetlen jól irányzott csapással!  
\- Oké.

S kezdetét vette a küzdelem. Cole jól harcolt, de mégis hiányzott belőle a vadász tapasztalat. Ő is leterítette a maga két vámpírját, bár az egyiknél már Dean segített neki. A vámpírnőnek még sikerült végig marnia Cole karját, mielőtt Dean megfosztotta a fejétől. 

\- Hát cimbi, most már tényleg kiérdemelted azt az italt. – intett Colenak, aki még kivette a kocsijából a cuccait, s úgy indult Winchester után.

\---

Cole sosem gondolta volna, hogy Dean ennyi szarságon ment keresztül. Pokol, menny, purgatórium számtalan véres küzdelem. Most már tudta, hogy van egy személyes Winchester prófétájuk Carver Edlund akarom mondani Chuck Shurley személyében.  
Megtalálta a könyveket, amiket róluk írt, és igencsak belemélyedt a tanulmányozásukba. Az is tudomására jutott, hogy Dean saját őrangyallal rendelkezik, és Castiel kitartott mellette jóban, de főként a rosszban. Cole meglepetéssel olvasta, hogy bár Cas sokszor hibázott, olykor el is árulta a fivéreket, de mindig visszatért hozzájuk, és így, vagy úgy de Dean mindig megbocsátott. Szoros kötelék fűzte őket össze. De azt nem tudhatta mennyire szoros...

\---

Körülbelül 2 - 3 naponta jártak vadászni, a közbe eső időben tréningeztek, biliárdozni, vagy pókerezni jártak, mert valamiből élni is kellett, vagy csak vettek néhány pakk sört, meg pár üveg whiskey-t és tompára itták magukat. Ebben leginkább Dean járt az élen, és amióta Cole többet tudott az egész hátteréről ezen nem is csodálkozott. Bár olvasott a testvérek dolgairól, azért néha - kivételes alkalmakkor - Dean is mesélt, hogy milyen szarságokon mentek keresztül.

Néha Dean omlott össze, néha meg Cole, de ilyenkor tartották egymásban a lelket. Az egyik ilyen alkalommal, mikor Dean már eléggé beszívott, pontosabban szentimentális barommá itta magát - ahogy a vadász öniróniával jellemezte későbbiekben az állapotát - történt, hogy sokszoros erővel tört rá a vágy Cas hiánya miatt. Cole is kiütve hevert az ágyon, egy szál alsónadrágban.

A motelszobára szürke félhomály borult, nemcsak az est beállta, de a borongós időjárás miatt is. Dean épp felriadt egyik rémálmából, és szinte félig öntudatlan mászott be Cole mellé, az ágyba. A vadász közelebb húzódott a meleg testhez, magához nyalábolva őt, átkarolta a derekánál, majd lassan a keze lejjebb csúszott. Cole arra ébredt, hogy egy igen fürge és tehetséges kéz siklik a - most már tettre kész - farkán. A nyakán csókokat érzett, és a fenekéhez egy másik merev hímtag simult.

\- Baszki, Deano mi a pics... - nem tudta befejezni, mert ahogy félig a vadász felé fordult, az mélyen megcsókolta őt.  
\- Óh, Cas, annyira hiányoztál... - suttogta a nyakába Dean.  
\- Mi a francot...? - most sem jutott a mondat végére, mivel Winchester a hátára görgette, egy mozdulattal megszabadította az alsónadrágjától, és hezitálás nélkül szopni kezdte Colet. Ha akart volna is mondani bármit, már nem volt semmi jelentősége. Nyögések és zihálások közepette feledkeztek egymásba.

Cole még egyszer próbált erőtlen tiltakozni, amikor Dean sikosítós ujja belé hatolt, de mivel azonnal a prosztatáját kezdte simogatni, egyszerűen minden kihullott az agyából. Csak azt tudta érzékelni a tudata peremén, hogy a vére szinte lángol, akár a teste, gerince ívben hajlik hátra, úgy kapkodja a levegőt, mint egy hosszú távfutó, és fogalma sincs ki az aki ilyen hangokat ad ki magából, míg rá nem jött, hogy tulajdonképp ő maga volt az.

Dean ekkor visszavonta immár három sikosítós ujját, amivel eddig kényeztette partnerét, majd mélyen előre nyomult türelmetlen farkával, s erőteljes lökésekkel szinte a matracba kefélte Colet, aki önkívületében nem is hallotta, ahogy Dean nem az ő nevét ismételgeti, hanem Casét. Nem is nagyon tudott figyelni, mivel hamarosan magával ragadta a gyönyör, a vadász pedig néhány perc múlva a mellkasára omolva követte. Így lihegtek egy darabig, míg Dean kihúzódott belőle, és azon mód mély - immár nyugodt - álomba merült.

Cole bár baromi fáradt és álmos volt, próbálta feldolgozni az átélteket. Most már még egy dolgot tudott: Deannek az angyalával sokkalta szorosabb a kötődése, mint azt valaha is gondolta volna. Önkéntelen elmosolyodott. Deannek egy angyal a szeretője. Kicsit irigyelte is ezért. Már éppen fel akart volna kelni, hogy Dean elhagyott ágyára települjön át, amikor a vadász magához karolta. Nem baj, - gondolta - majd reggel korábban ébredek, és nem fogja megtudni, hogy mi volt köztünk az éjjel.

***

Gadréel begyógyította Cas sebeit. Egy nagyobb vadászaton voltak túl, ahol vérfarkasokat és vámpírokat üldöztek. Igazából az útjukon visszafelé akadtak a vámpírokba, miután a vérfarkasokkal végeztek, s mindketten megsebesültek, de a sérüléseik nem voltak végzetesek.  
Próbáltak kijutni a vadonból, mivel teleportálni már nem voltak képesek, sőt az angyali erejük is egyre fogytán volt, sejtették: valamiféle varázslattal állnak szemben, ami megköti, semlegesíti az erejüket.

Cas már volt ember, tudta ez sok kínos dologgal jár, többek közt éhséggel, szomjúsággal, hogy a többiről már ne is ejtsek szót, de persze Gadréelnek még új volt ez az egész, nem igazán volt felkészülve rá. Most jól jött Cas előre látása a túra hátizsákkal, melyben nem csak ételkonzervek, de ásványvíz készlet is volt. Keresniük kellett egy biztonságos táborhelyet, ahol nem lephetik meg őket. 

A szerencse melléjük pártolt. Cas vadász jeleket vett észre a fákon, s azokat követve egy régi, de jó karban lévő kunyhóhoz jutottak. Belépve az ajtón meglepve látták a számtalan felfestett, felvésett jeleket amik kinn tartották a házból a sötét entitásokat. Ennek most kifejezetten örültek, mert érezték, hogy valami gonosz erő tart a nyomukban, s amíg a házban maradnak, addig rejtve vannak előle.

Most már enniük s inniuk kellett, na és persze pihenniük is, hiszen szinte teljesen semlegesítették az erejüket. Nem voltak eme ténytől boldogok, de amíg nem találnak ki jobbat, itt kell maradniuk. Cas megtalálta a könyvtárat, ami minden vadásznál megtalálható volt, forrás anyagok, ami segítette őket a nyomozásokban és a vadászatokban. Ebből emelt ki néhány példányt, és kérte Gadréelt segítsen ráakadni, hogy mi üldözheti őket.

Persze egy laptop jobb lett volna, de mindegy is, mert itt nem volt se áram, se térerő, szóval semmi komolyabb technikai eszközt nem tudtak volna bevetni. Cas kivette a nescafét a túrazsákjából, és készített két adagot, hozzá édes sütiket rakott a tányérra. Majd átnyújtotta társának és ő is bevackolódott az egyik kényelmes fotelba egy könyvvel. Egy darabig belemerültek az olvasásba, amíg Gadréel meg nem szólalt:

\- Találtam egy énoki jelekkel vésett bilincset a holmijaid közt. Érdekelne: honnan van?  
Castiel csak rövid ideig habozott, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Nem volt értelme, hogy bármit titokban tartson, s ez nem is tartozott a mostani helyzetükhöz.

\- Dean hálószobájából... Néha rajtam szokta használni, amikor szexelünk.  
\- Komolyan? Ez valami emberi szokás?  
\- Azt nem tudom, csak sejtem…  
\- Legalább örömet okoz?  
\- Hát, tudod az átélt gyönyör Deannel mindig nagyon intenzív.  
\- Ez nagyon érdekes.

Egy darabig hallgattak aztán megint Gadréel törte meg a csendet.  
\- Milyen érzés a szex?  
\- Mint említettem, nagyon intenzív, és ha azzal műveled, akibe szerelmes is vagy, hát akkor az érzések megsokszorozódnak. Felemelő, magasztos és kívánatos. Ezt akarod folyton és újra, nem tudsz betelni vele… a vágynak nehéz ellenállni. 

\- Ezt most én is érzem, hogy az angyali erőm csökkent, nehéz visszafognom a porhüvely testi reakcióit. Ez… ez normális? – kérdezte Gadréel, miközben feszülő nadrágjára mutatott.  
\- A férfiak sokat gondolnak a szexre, és gyakran. Ezt megtapasztaltam, mikor elvesztettem a kegyem. Az érzés néha pedig olyan erős, hogy a testet nem érdekli van-e a közelben ellenkező nemű partner, vagy sem... Várj, keresek valami italt...

Cas arra gondolt talán egy kis alkohol elterelné a figyelmüket. Talált is egy üveggel, ami kissé poros volt, de letörölte, felbontotta, s töltött magának és Gadréelnek is. Cas lehajtva az italt eltöprengett, mert bár hasonlított ízre, de mégsem emlékeztette a szokott alkoholokra. 

Cas különösen érezte magát, nem volt berúgva, mégis kellemesen ellazultnak, könnyűnek, felszabadultnak érezte magát, mi tagadás a gátlásain is lazított, és javított a hangulatán.  
Gadréellel sem volt ez másként. Egyszerre ott termett előtte, és rövid hezitálás után szájon csókolta. Cas hagyta, sőt az ő tapasztaltabb módján visszacsókolt, de néhány perc után mégis eltolta magától.

\- Nem, ezt nem lehet... nem akarom... hagyj.  
\- De miért? Érzem, hogy te is akarod... - s végig simítva Cas ölén, érezte a nadrágnak feszülő farkát felfedve ezzel az ellentmondást.  
Persze, hogy akarta... az az, hogy mégsem. A teste mást mondott, mint az esze. Valami nem stimmelt... aztán hirtelen egy gondolat az eszébe villant: az a - ahogy Dean mondaná - francos alkoholos ital! Mi is volt a címkéjén? Félre sodorta Gadréelt, és keresni kezdte az üveget.

\- Itt van. Blue Hawaii - apró betűkkel: Special Edition.. - még kisebb betűkkel alatta olvasta - Vágykeltő... Mi?... -meglepetten forgatta a palackot. - Bassza meg! - csúszott ki a száján. Ezt is Deantől tanulta. - majd a meglepett társára nézett. - Ez tele volt nyomva ajzószerrel. 

\- Ezt nem nagyon értem...  
\- Ugyan nem tudom, hogy miért, de a teljes palackot telenyomták szerelmi droggal. Olvastam hasonló esetekről... Csak szexszel lehet - úgymond - kiégetni a szervezetből, ellenkező esetben elviselhetetlen fájdalmat, és kínokat okoz. Mi pedig már több, mint a felét megittuk... 

Érezte, hogy az ital okozta bódulat kezd szétáramolni a testében, lángra lobbantva benne a vágyakozást. Egyszerűen képtelen volt ellenállni neki. Talán az angyali erejével sikerült volna, de így... semmi esélye.

\---

Gade sem bírt magával. Cast magához rántotta és hevesen csókolni kezdte, ám ő még mindig próbált az egésznek ellenállni, de társa ösztönösen taktikát váltott. Sejtette, hogy bár megtehetné: erőszakkal nem fog jutni semmire, mert ha kikerülnek a szexdrog bódító-kényszerítő hatása alól, Cas nem fog az adósa maradni, ha most elszúrja. S bár közel egyforma magasak voltak, azért erősebb fizikummal rendelkezett társánál, így hát könyörgőre fogta:

\- Cas, kérlek! Nem akarlak bántani, de ez a késztetés nagyon erős! … Ott a bilincs. Ha akarsz köss ki vele, én bízom benned. Te úgy is tapasztaltabb vagy, mindent csináljunk úgy, ahogy akarod. – azzal elengedte őt.

Castiel belenézett Gade szemébe, aztán egy halvány mosoly költözött az ajkára, és beleegyezően bólintott. Majd azt mondta:  
\- Jó. Addig vegyél le felülről mindent. 

Gade gyorsan végzett. Ezalatt Cas odasétált a bilincsért, majd visszatérve rátette úgy, hogy a hosszú lánccal közte két ágyrácson is átvetette. Ezután megszabadította a cipőitől és a zokniktól. Ő maga alsónadrágig vetkőzött, majd felmászott Gadehez, és csókolni kezdte a nyakát fel az álla vonaláig, elért a szájához, de nem sokat időzött, hanem már ment is le ugyanúgy a másik oldalon forró vonalat csókolva a mellbimbókig, ahol elidőzött egy darabig.

Élvezte Gade nyögéseit, amit kiváltott a csókjaival. Miközben a bimbók körül csókolt nedves ösvényt – a nyelvét is sűrűn használva – a kezei sem maradtak tétlenek. Partnere oldalát, alányúlva a hátát, vagy éppen a hasát cirógatta, de olyan finoman, hogy az már felért egy kínzással.

Az egészben az volt az őrjítő, hogy Cas váltogatta az érintések és a csókok erősségét, néha még gyengéd harapásokat is bevetett. Gadréel úgy érezte a teste egyre forróbb, s remegőbb, láncát megfeszítette, a bilincs tartotta a csuklóját, tehetetlen markolta az ágy végét, ahol érte, frusztrált sóhajai s nyögései közé egyre több értelmetlennek tűnő szó is keveredett.

Cas közben a hasfalát vette kezelésbe, majd az ágyékukat összedörzsölte, a nadrágon keresztül is érezni lehetett Gade tettrekészségét, aki ekkor már egyre hevesebben vonaglott. Cas kioldotta az övét, s teljesen kigombolta rajta a nadrágot, - ahonnan börtönéből megszabadulva tört elő Gade férfiassága - s néhány vad mozdulattal a felesleges ruhadarabot messzire száműzte.

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy fényes nappal fog csillagokat látni, de valami ilyesmi történt, mikor Cas előbb párszor végig húzta rajta a tenyerét, majd körbefonva rajta az ujjait néhány erőteljes mozdulattal masszírozni kezdte. Ám a tűzijáték számára akkor kezdődött el, mikor Cas előbb a nyelvét, majd a száját is bevonta az eddigi játékba.

Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy partnere kegyetlen játékot űz-e vele, mert amit eddig tett, azt hirtelen abbahagyta, feljebb mászott, hogy újra nekidörzsölje az ágyékát. Ezután szinte egy mozdulattal letépte magáról az alsót, bal kézzel kitámasztotta magát, majd jobbjával szorosan összefogta péniszeiket, és egyre hevesebb, gyorsabb ritmusban kezdte mozgatni rajta a kezét. Csinálta mindezt addig, amíg el nem érte őket a kéj hulláma, s beterítette az ondójuk mindkettejük hasát s mellkasát. Egymásra omolva lihegtek.

Gade alig tudott megszólalni:  
\- Cas… Cas… nem irigylem Deant… ez valami fergeteges volt…  
Castiel elvigyorodott:  
\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz… Deannel sokkal viharosabbak a szeretkezéseink…  
\- Viharosabbak?... Én már ettől kikészülök…  
\- Ugyan Gade. Majd belejössz, szerzel egy kis gyakorlatot, és akkor majd megváltozik a véleményed.  
\- Ha te mondod?... biztos igazad van. Kérlek, oldozz el.  
S Castiel most is azzal a halvány mosollyal a szája körül megtette.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean közvetett módon rájön, hogy véletlen szexszelt Cole-lal... de mint tudjuk: "nincsenek véletlenek" - és másodszorra is megteszi...
> 
> Az angyalok különös gyűrűkre bukkannak.
> 
> A vadászok, pedig préda után néznek.

Colenak sikerült anélkül kislisszolnia a fürdőszobába, hogy felkeltette volna Deant. Nem sokat pepecselt, villámgyorsan lezuhanyozott és hamar végzett, aztán felöltözött. Az ajtón kilépve Deannek ütközött.

\- Cseszdmeg Cole, szétszakad a fejem… pokolian fáj, nincs valami kibaszott fájdalomcsillapítód?  
Cole beletúrt a táskájába s megtalálva az üvegcsét, Deannek hajította.

\- Kösz! Mennyit vehetek be?  
\- Ahogy kinézel, legalább kettőt. – felelte kis mosollyal Cole.  
\- Figyelj, cimbi. Mocskosul másnapos vagyok. Ugye nem csináltam semmi hülyeséget? Nem törtem-zúztam, vagy ilyesmi?

Cole szája körül még mindig ott játszott egy apró mosoly. Most mondja azt „ugyan haver, nem tettél semmi rosszat, csak belekeféltél a matracba, és olyan szexet vágtál le velem, ami nehezen önthető szavakba?” Na, nem. Ránézett Deanre, s ekkor eszmélt fel, hogy az ő válaszára vár.

\- Nem csináltál semmi olyat, amit később megbánnál…  
Dean egy darabig fürkészve bámult rá, de folytatta:  
\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Néha nagyon kifordít magamból a pia… de olykor szükségem is van rá – tette hozzá halkabban. 

A tabletták kifejtették jótékony hatásukat, s kezdte magát emberibbnek érezni. Fogta ő is a tisztasági cuccait és bevonult a zuhanyzóba. Ezalatt Cole szendvicseket készített, meg kávét.  
Reggeli után már azt nézték a neten Dean laptopján, hogy milyen furcsaságok akadnak a közelben. Dean kicsit ki volt borulva, és ilyenkor egy valami enyhített az állapotán: a vadászat.  
De most valahogy az sem sikerült túl jól. 

Kitsunékat üldöztek, akiket sikerült is kiiktatni, de belefutottak néhány vérfarkasba, akik okoztak nekik némi „fejfájást”, és örültek, hogy néhány mélyebb, de nem súlyos karmolással megúszták a dolgot. Visszatértek a szálláshelyükre, s ellátták egymáson azokat a sebeket, amit amúgy nem értek volna el. Colenak volt egy csúnyább karmolása, ami az alhasától kezdődött és leért a combjáig. 

\- Még jó, hogy a „családi ékszereid” nem sértette meg az a ribanc! Mondtam, hogy vigyázz vele! – jegyezte meg Dean, miközben fertőtlenítette a sebhelyet. Elmélyülten dolgozott a seb kitisztításán, amikor hirtelen emlékfoszlányok bukkantak fel a fejében. Mintha csinált volna már valami hasonlót… na de Colellal? Az nem lehet… Ránézett a vadásztársára, az behunyt szemmel tűrte a sebellátást, mégis nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy mikor néha hozzáért a bőréhez, enyhe remegés futott végig a testén. Mondjuk ezt okozhatta a fájdalom is, de azért az emlékkép mozaikokkal együtt ez szöget ütött a fejébe…

\- Cole…  
\- Mi van? Kész vagy?  
\- Amikor olyan embertelenül berúgtam, ugye nem csináltam veled semmit…

Cole nem válaszolt, s Dean ezt igennek értelmezte.  
\- Bassza meg! A picsába! Cole! Miért nem szóltál?  
\- Miért? Mégis mit mondhattam volna? Félálomba jól elkaptál, és szarrá kúrtál?  
Dean végzett a sebellátással, és feszülten le föl járkálni kezdett, s közben idegesen a hajába túrt.

\- Ha ez megnyugtat – tette hozzá még Cole csendesen – valószínűleg mást szerettél volna, hiszen miután megcsókoltál: Cast emlegetted…  
\- Nem, Cole, nem nyugtat meg, nem igazán… ezt… ezt nem lett volna szabad…  
\- Pedig megtörtént. Tedd túl magad rajta.  
\- A kurva életbe! 

Dean hosszú léptekkel odament az italos szekrényhez, kivett egy üveggel, töltött magának, felhajtotta, majd eszébe jutott, hogy épp az ital miatt feküdt le a barátjával, ez még jobban feldühítette, és a poharat a falhoz vágta. Cole csak nézett rá, tudta most hiába mondana bármit is.

\- Kimegyek levegőzni. – mondta.  
Dean úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna, mozdulatlan állt az ágyánál. 

***

Rövid idő múlva viszont kivett a hűtőből két üveg sört, és a társa után indult. Cole kint állt, közel a bejárathoz, és egy korlátra támaszkodott. Dean csatlakozott hozzá, és némán átadta az egyik sört. Levették a kupakot és ittak. Cole törte meg a csendet.

\- Baszki, mondták már neked, hogy istenien szopsz?  
Dean elnevette magát.  
– Te hülye vagy!  
\- Nem. Most komolyan. Olyan a nyelvmunkád, hogy az agyam eldobom.

Vigyorogtak, és összekoccintották az üvegeiket. Cole felsóhajtott.  
\- És én szeretném is újra, de tudom, hogy szereted Castielt.  
\- Igen. Belé vagyok esve. Olyan, mintha a másik felem lenne, és csak vele lehetek teljes. Na és a szex? Hát az egyszerűen észbontó. Soha egy csajjal sem volt olyan jó, mint vele. Hihetetlen!  
\- Ha csak fele olyan jó volt, mint amit velem műveltél, akkor kurvára megtudlak érteni…

A sörük elfogyott, az üvegekkel megcéloztak egy kinti szemetest, s bele is trafáltak.  
\- Ha szerelmes vagy, és azzal szexelsz, aki téged is szeret, hát… az csak fantasztikus lehet. – Deannek most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Cole arra is célzott: szívesen szexelne vele még… de Castiel miatt ezt nem tenné. Elgondolkodott. Majd Cole háta mögé lépett, csípőjét a fenekéhez dörzsölte, és a fülébe suttogott.

\- Ami azt illeti: nem kell dugnunk, hogy jólérezzük magunkat… na mit szólsz?  
Cole csak hangosan beszívta a levegőt. Dean akciója után fájdalmasan feszült a nadrágja. Csak bólintani volt képes. Dean belenyalt a fülébe, és a csuklójánál fogva behúzta a szobájába. 

***

A két angyal szendvicseket evett, amit még Cas készített össze. Gade nyögött az élvezettől.  
\- Hmm, mennyeiek ezek a szendvicsek, és az ízük...! Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy az ízek ennyire... ennyire...  
\- Katartikusak?  
\- Igen, azt hiszem, ...és intenzívek.  
\- Meg van az előnye is az emberi létnek.  
\- Igen... - válaszolta széles mosollyal. Látszott Gadriéelen, hogy most nem éppen az evésre gondol. 

Mikor befejezték az étkezést, újra a félbehagyott kutatásba fogtak. Belemerültek a vadászházban talált jegyzetekbe, és könyvekbe. Egyszerre csak Castiel nagyon izgatott lett. Talált egy leírást négy gyűrűről, ami megvéd a gonosz átkoktól, és bűbájtól. Látott a jegyzetek szélén több apró szimbólumot, és emlékezett rá, hogy hasonló jeleket látott már itt valahol a szobában. Gadréelnek is elmondta: mire gondol. Ezek a gyűrűk segítenének kijutni innen. 

***

Dean és Cole lihegve feküdtek az ágyon. Cole fáradtan vigyorgott.  
\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egy sima gimis szex így ki tud ütni.  
\- Hát, sose becsüld alá a technikát. Még ha csak az "iker" farok masszázsra összpontosítok, és semmi másra, akkor is ez lett volna az eredmény... de sosem szabad megfeledkezni a körítésről: száj és kézi munka összehangolásáról... 

Cole Dean fölé hengeredett, és megcsókolta.  
\- Tudom, te kibaszott zen mester! Épp most mutattad be rajtam!  
\- Éhes vagyok! Rendeljünk pizzát!  
\- Oké! Benne vagyok, csak ne gombás, vagy olivabogyós legyen, mert azt utálom.  
\- Ha kajáltunk, akkor keresek a közelben valami vadászni valót. Szét nézek a neten: történtek-e mostanság furcsa halál esetek, vagy ilyesmi.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az angyalok segítenek a vadászoknak, mivel a gyűrűk visszaadták - felszabadították a gonosz bűbáj alól - angyali erejüket.  
> Cas és Dean kibékül.  
> Érvényesül mind a négy gyűrű védő mágiája.  
> And: Happy Ever After... az az Boldogan éltek... Happy End. :D

Az angyalok végig kutatták a szobát, mire Cas rátalált a kandalló párkányán a vésett szimbólumokra, amire emlékezett. Megkopogtatta a téglát. Üregesen visszhangzott. Gade óvatosan leemelte, - ami nem tégla volt, csak egy ahhoz hasonló falap - és a feltárult kis lyukból egy doboz került elő.

Felnyitva a dobozt pedig ott ragyogott előttük a négy keresett gyűrű. A feljegyzések szerint ezek egy védő varázzsal ellátott ékszerek. Mindegyik egyformának tűnik, s mindnek ugyanaz a tekergő leveles inda mintája van. 

\- Kipróbáljuk? - érdeklődött Gade.  
Cas a nyitott doboz fölé tartotta a tenyerét. Nem érzett semmi rosszat, sőt, az egyikből mintha cirógatást érzett volna a tenyerén. Kiemelte azt az egyet, és felhúzta az ujjára. Kellemes érzés ömlött rajta végig a gyűrűs ujjából kiindulva. 

\- Nos, az egyik gyűrű kiválasztott magának. Szerintem nézd meg, hogy nálad is működik-e ez a technika?  
Gadréel szintén a doboz fölé emelte a tenyerét úgy, ahogy az imént Castől látta.  
\- Érzem! - válaszolta mosolyogva Gade, és ő is kiemelt a dobozból egy másikat, és felhúzta az ujjára.

\- A maradék gyűrűket is magunkkal visszük. Még hasznos lehet.  
Minden szükségest összepakoltak. Cas terve az volt, hogy megkeresi Deant. Épp eleget volt tőle távol. 

***

A két vadász begördült a dzsippel a benzinkúthoz. Míg Cole újra töltötte a tankot, Dean az üzletbe ment, hogy vegyen néhány szükséges apróságot, és fizethessen az üzemanyagért. 

Látszólag elmerülten válogatott a bolt kínálatából, mikor felpillantva a tolvajok ellen használt tükörben megpillantott egy szörnyet a háta mögött. A dzsekije alá nyúlt - miközben elengedte az eddig összeválogatott holmikat - megpördülve a tengelye körül kezében felvillant az angyalpenge, s belemélyesztette a szörnybe. Hallotta kintről Cole kiáltását, kifelé igyekezett, de az útját elállták. 

\- Bassza meg! - lehelte Dean, és felkészült az újabb összecsapásra.  
Hamar végzett, és épp indult volna, mikor most ketten támadtak rá. Magában fohászkodni kezdett, Castiel hiánya úgy vágott bele mint egy kés. De eltemette az érzéseit, és összpontosítania kellett az előtte álló harcra. 

Tudta: segítenie kell Coleon, még közel sem volt annyira gyakorlott, hogy teljesen biztos legyen benne, hogy a barátja kerekedik felül.  
"Istenem, Cas! Hol lehetsz? Segítened kell!" Ennyit tudott magában végig mondani, mire legalább öten támadtak rá...

***

Az angyalok az erdőben gyalogoltak a hátizsákjaikkal, amikor Castiel megdermedt, és azt mondta:  
\- Dean bajban van! Szüksége van rám! Gyere menjünk!  
Megfogta Gadréel csuklóját, és huss, már ott sem voltak. A gyűrűk semlegesítve a gonosz varázst, visszaadták angyali erejüket.

Egy elnyűtt üzemanyagtöltő állomásnál találták magukat, ahol épp verekedtek.  
Cas feléjük biccentett:  
\- Menj, Gade, segíts neki! Dean bent van, én oda megyek!  
S azzal eltűnt. Gadréelnek nem kellett kétszer mondani. Szétcsapott a kreatúrák között, s látta, hogy egy embert támadnak, oltalmazóan mellé állva védte, míg hozzáérve el nem teleportált vele. 

\- Maradj itt, csukd be a szemed, és ne nyisd ki, bármi is történjen. - Mondta, majd a küzdelem helyére visszatérve újra harcolni kezdett. Kapcsolatban állt Cassel, aki szintén kivitte biztonságos távolságba Deant aki elájult, majd csatlakozva Gadehez egymás felé fordulva, megfogták egymás kezét, hatalmas, szemgolyó fájdító fényességet bocsátottak ki magukból, ami elsodorta, elpusztította az összes szörnykreatúrát. 

***

Dean egy hűvös érintésre a homlokán tért magához. Castiel ült az ágya szélén, halvány mosollyal a szája körül.

"Biztos csak álmodom, s ha ez így van, nem is akarok felkelni..."  
\- Ébredj Dean, nem álmodsz.  
Ez a hang. Ez Ő. 

\- Istenem, Cas, annyira sajnálom! Már ezerszer megbántam, ahogy viselkedtem veled! Néha akkora fasz tudok lenni... Bocsáss meg... Szükségen van rád... - suttogta a fáradtságtól lecsukódó szemekkel. A következő percben egy bársonyos szájat érzett a sajátján. Azonnal visszacsókolt, s próbálta magához ölelni angyalát. Felszisszent a testén átcikázó fájdalomtól.  
\- Ne mozogj. - Hallotta a számára oly kedves, s izgatóan szexi hangot. - Megsebesültél. Mindjárt meggyógyítalak. 

Érezte a homlokán újra az érintést, s az érzést, ami belülről járta át. Mintha éltető napsugár járta volna be az összes sejtjét, megtöltve minden egyes porcikáját életerővel, gyógyító energiával, szeretettel, s szerelemmel. Kisöpörve, belőle az összes rosszat, sötétséget, árnyékot, megkönnyebbülést hozva a lelkének, s mikor a határtalan érzések teljesen betöltötték, sőt túlcsordultak rajta, a szeménél találtak belőle kiutat könnycsepp formájában.

Besüppedt mellette az ágy, - Cas mellé feküdt - egymásba kapaszkodva ölelték a másikat vigasztalóan. Dean az angyala felé fordult, a mellkasába temette az arcát, nem szégyellve, hogy patakzott a szeméből a könny. Cas nyugtató köröket simogatott a hátára.  
\- Semmi baj, Dean, itt vagyok! Mindig itt leszek veled... 

Csókokat hintett a hajára, a homlokára...  
\- Aludj, Dean. Pihenned kell. 

Az angyal érezte, ahogy a vadász izmai elernyednek az ölelésében, a feszültség egy szaggatott sóhajjal távozik a testéből. 

A szomszéd szobából halk beszélgetés foszlányai szűrődtek át. Castiel tudta: most, hogy Gadréel megmentette a másik vadászt, hasonlóan fog kötődni hozzá. Lehet, nem annyira mélyen, de hogy tartósan, abban egészen biztos volt. Gadenek is átadta a tudását, amit ő is kapott Metatróntól a populáris kultúráról. Még emellett is sokat kell Gadenek tanulnia az emberekről, de nem féltette. Egész biztosan boldogulni fog. 

Mindkét vadász ujjára feltették az ő gyűrűik párját. Arra maguktól is rájöttek, hogy a négy gyűrű összetartozik, de külön két-két párt is alkotnak. Amikor Cas felhúzta szerelme ujjára, az ékszer zöldes fénnyel felizzott, és az levélindák Dean nevét formálták a ragyogásban. S ahogy az angyal eddig viselt gyűrűje hozzáért a vadászéhoz, az kékes fényt bocsátott ki magából, és Castiel nevét adták ki az indák. Ezután a két gyűrű valahányszor összeért, halvány türkiz színnel világított.

Gadenek halvány lila, Colenak sötétebb lila fényt adott, s a kettő együtt mély bíbort alkotott. A rajtalévő leveles indák ugyanúgy kiadták viselőik nevét, és biztosak lehettek benne, hogy most már összetartoznak. 

Cole valami rejtélyes oknál fogva olyan dolgokról is beszélt Gadréelnek, amiről másnak még sohasem. Gade pedig olyan nyugodtnak, és kellemesen ellazultnak érezte magát új barátja mellett, ami eddig ismeretlen volt számára. Egyiküknek sem tűnt fel, hogy összekulcsolták a kezeiket, csak egyszerűen megtették. S az is természetesnek tűnt, amikor Gade kuncogni kezdett Cole egyik poénján, mire ő egy csókkal zárta le az ajkait. A többi pedig jött magától. 

Talán az általuk viselt gyűrűk ereje is szerepet játszott ebben. Bár ha nem lett volna meg köztük eleve a vonzalom, akkor a varázserő sem változtathatott ezen, s egész biztosan nem is működne.

Szabályosan belefeledkeztek egymásba, s a viháncolásukkal magukra vonták szoba társaik figyelmét. Mire kigabalyodtak egymásból - és az érzelmeikből - meglepve vették észre az őket figyelő, egymást átölelő, és mosolygó párost. 

Dean nem tudta megállni szó nélkül:  
\- Mindig is tudtam: milyen telhetetlenek az angyalok! - vigyorgott - Legközelebb nem próbálnátok ki négyesben is?

Castiel megcsókolta, majd évődve így válaszolt:  
\- Akkor most ki is a telhetetlen?  
Majd csiklandozni kezdte a vadászt, és még hozzáfűzte:  
\- Tudod, ezért még keményen a matracba foglak kefélni!

Átrohantak a saját szobájukba, a zajokból ítélve egy darabig nevetve kergetőztek, pár perc múlva az ágyba zuhantak. Hamarosan az elfúlt nyögésekből ítélve már a saját - maguk teremtette - mennyországban jártak.

\------

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az ötlet 09.10.2015-én keletkezett, és  
> 10.30-án kezdtem írni. Befejezve: 04.16.2016. 21:57  
> Ez az írásom lett volna a legelső Destielem - bár itt épp van egy másik páros is - de közben még megelőzte 11 művem, így ez marad a 12-nek. :)
> 
> Kösz, hogy végig olvastad, HA tetszett, légyszí' hagyj kudost (csak meg kell nyomni és kész, semmi egyebet nem igényel)  
> Ha pedig tartalmilag véleményezed az írásomat - annak örülnék. :)  
> Szép - Destieles - Napot. :D <3


End file.
